learning to love snowy days
by Athos Aras
Summary: Flames and snow certainly do not combine. But the flame Alchemist will learn, from the least expected person, that snow is not that bad.Royai Chapter 12 is up might be EdWin too. PLEASE READ REVIEW. FINAL CHAPTER UP
1. Frozen

**Chapter 1: Frozen**

_Weather is terrible out there._ That's all Roy could think of. After all it was snowing out there, and snow and fire don't get along very well.

He was in his rolling chair turning back to his paperwork looking out the window looking how the snow fell, and fell, and fell…and kept falling. He made a small grin.

He watched his lieutenant; she was still reading her novel, she had finished her paperwork allot before him and was waiting for him to finish so they could leave.

She didn't want to leave him alone because, well, who knows what he could do alone in HQ he would probably burn it down.

He stared at her for like a minute and then got up. "I'm leaving first lieutenant why don't you go home now." She looked up to him from her novel he was already heading to the door she nodded in response and started packing her stuff and put her coat on.

"Aren't you wearing your coat sir? "She asked

"I don't think so. I'm almost getting home anyways "He answered. He was horribly desperate to go out of there quick. And the only time he had was to wait for his lieutenant since she had waited for him.

They walked out of HQ together and separated to each ones car.

Roy walked to his car trying to get in quickly since he was freezing out there. He got inside and drove home. He parked in front of his apartment, and as soon as his first foot was in the ground, as he got out of the car he slipped and landed with his face plain on the ground. "I hate snowy days" It seemed like someone had left the water running through the hose and it turned to cold and really hard ice.

As he lifted himself from the slippery street, he found out his forehead was bleeding.

_Great, now I'm bloody wet and freezing._

And it seemed he would be in that state for some time, since he left his keys inside and the car had closed itself.

He would've burned everything around him in anger but he was wet as well as his gloves so he had no fire on his side.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Riza was loving this it was a perfect weather for her, she didn't really know why but she just loved it.

As soon as she got home she was greeted by Black Hayate into her arms the puppy was desperate to leave the room and play with that white thing that looked like the soap flakes that his mommy used to wash her clothes.

She didn't really care on taking him for a walk since she loved snow so much.

She was walking through the snow as Black Hayate jumped into it and disappeared jumped out of it and disappeared again but she saw him stop in front of a specific bulge of snow, and then started barking at it as he scratched it at the same time.

As soon as she saw a strand of black frozen hair she pulled whoever was under that snow.

_Roy!_

She thought as soon as she saw him.

It was Roy completely covered in snow his hair was frozen his head was bleeding and now his face and nose where. He was wearing no coat, and was shivering, but was fast asleep or unconscious by the cold. He was suffering hypothermia she quickly took her coat and wrapped it around him he woke up and started to shiver much more almost like a convulsion. Just that he was cold instead of hot. His lips where blue and his face was pale.

She wrapped the coat all she could but it was way to small for him. Then she took him to her apartment.


	2. Warmer

**Chapter 2: Warmer**

They entered the apartment which was much warmer than outside since it had a heater.

He kept on shivering as Riza took her coat off of him and placed it on the bed. He was sitting there too. She unbuttoned his jacket and his shirt, she took of his pants, cleaned his face, and put him warm cloth she had, from her last mission with him. But that didn't seem enough he was still sitting in the bed shivering pale and blue-lipped.

She stood up and turned to the kitchen, and as soon as she was to walk away, Roy grabbed her wrist and pulled her into a sudden embrace, she was wide eyed.

"Your warm … Riza"

Her eyes had a caring look now; she smiled and caressed his back. She liked it that way because she knew it was no intent of perverts since, only a very sick man could think of that in such condition.

She was brought out of her thoughts when she felt Roy tighten his grip on her. His lips were purple now that was better than blue was it.

He had his head on her stomach and his arms around her waist. She was rubbing his back as she smiled at him, and caressed his hair; she put a quilt around his back and kept rubbing it so he would gain warmth.

When he was warm enough he had loosened his grip on her and had fallen asleep.

She by the way had laid him in bed covered him with quilts and sit staring at him while she rubbed his shoulder. After some time she had fallen asleep too, in the same bed.

-0-0-0-0-0-

Roy woke up first, it was not a sunny day, but it was not as snowy as yesterday. He felt cozy and warm; he didn't want to leave his bed.

Wait... it is my bed is it?

As soon as he felt a smooth small hand he opened his eyes and saw Riza laying there asleep.

Now he remembered, he had left his keys inside the car and was freezing out there, and then he was there at her apartment.In her bed. With her

He had slept with his lieutenant. No, not really she had brought him to her apartment because he was cold.

Suddenly he felt her moan a little she moved and purred a bit.

"Roy" she said in her sleep.

Roy was astonished, she was dreaming with him.

She snuggled and moved closer to him.

He by his way was blushed at reddest no one could be. Since he was between the wall, and Riza. Roy was horribly blushed.

There faces were centimeters away as to touch her nose with his.

Suddenly she opened her eyes.

The first thing she saw, was a pair of black eyes, and a desperately blushing face that looked pretty nervous as she saw black hair strands in his face. All his face could say was a true panic.

She noticed the position and the closeness to each other and blushed too.

She moved away and looked down to hide her blush, but Roy could still see it, and man did he like it.

He had never seen his lieutenant blush, at all.

Riza sat at the bed and kept looking down.

"I'm sorry, sir"

"Uh ...sure. Just call me Roy while Im not at HQ, would you"

"Yes Si... Roy" she stumbled. She certainly had problems on his name since she didn't call him by his name that often.

She turned too see him.

"How are you feeling?" she asked as she touched his forehead, making her way through his messy sweaty hair.

"Much better I guess" he nodded.

"You have a fever... You're not going to HQ today"

"Really!"He said, more then asking with a very happy smile on his face

"And are you going?"

"Of course I am ...but I ill be back by supper"

He just nodded with his head and covered his neck with the quilt as he felt cozy but not warm again.


	3. Dreams

**Chapter 3: Dreams**

Roy was having a great time he was sleeping till late and was covered with quilts, when some crazy people was out there freezing he was so happy. He started thinking:

_What was Riza thinking while calling my name in her sleep? Sure she was having dreams with me. But since when? And most of all… Why?_

Roy kept with his thoughts until certain puppy was pulling the quilts in sign to take him out of bed.

Roy was certainly not very interested in coming out of bed, since out there was cold but he any ways had to because he was getting hungry.

He made his way to the kitchen and opened the door of the fridge. He served himself some waffles and gave Hayate the half of one.

As he ate with his look lost in nothing but a wall, he was really thinking of what had happened this morning.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Havoc came that morning out of the office and asked for the colonel she said he was sick, he just made a good-luck look as he left to were ever he was heading.

She just frowned in ´why? way, and entered the office. Almost immediately she understood Havoc's look, when she saw the mounds of paper work on Roy's desk.She just entered and started with her small non accumulated mound of paperwork and then started with Roy's.

After almost eight hours or so she gave up the colonels work .

_He must be feeling better, hes going to make his own paperwork this time._ She though as she left.

When she got to the apartment she opened her door, and Roy immediately turned to her, she had been there a bit early, not too much. Like half an hour.

She closed the door behind her as she took of her jacket;. Roy followed her process of making herself comfortable with his eyes; since he was playing with Hayate when she entered the door. He followed her with his gaze while he kept Hayates paws on his hands. Hayate was staring too, when she stopped herself in front of a couch and threw herself with no energy left. She looked back at them; they both popped their eyebrow up in strangeness.

"What's wrong? "He asked. Leaving Hayate to play alone.

"It's nothing. Ill prepare supper" she answered by making herself useful.

Roy helped out with the rest like putting the table and drying the dishes.

After dinner they made themselves comfortable in the couch in front of the fire, with a pair of hot tea mugs.

They looked at the fire and said nothing.

Suddenly Roy felt her head drop on his shoulder, he didn't really matter she might have been tired after a long day of work.

After a few moments she started talking in her sleep again.

"Roy … don't leave me…"

Roy looked down at her. She looked so sweet with nothing but the light of the fire illuminating her face. She suddenly woke up when she felt Hayate pulling her pants, she immediately lifted her head from his shoulder, and looked down. But as she felt his stare, she lifted her sigh, just to see the nicest smile heed ever given her, she lowered her head again.

But she felt his finger gently on her shoulder, and she lifted her gaze to his.

"Riza…? "He said.

"Yes?"She answered. Still a bit red.

"What where you dreaming with?" He asked

She immediately blushed too and looked down again.

"Why do you ask?" She said curiosly

"Well... Umm…?"

"You were...umm... well… talking, in your sleep "

Riza had an astonished look, while Roy looked like he really wanted to know. She then looked down and blushed a bit more.

"Well… um … What was I saying?" She asked. Not turning to see him.

"Ahh yes… umm …that… well…you were… calling my name? Asking me not too leave you?"

"Really?" she knew what she was dreaming with but she didn't want to tell him.

**Flashback**

"Roy? … Were are you? " She asked.

She was dusty and her face was bloody over her forehead and her arm had a hole in it.

"Roy !" as she saw Roys body in the floor. She ran to him to see the Homonculi had been exterminated but Roy was injured too.Very injured.

She knelt beside him and put his head over her lap. He was terribly wounded but he was alive.He opened his eyes to see another pair of amber ones.

"Hey… How are you?"

"You ask me? Look at you"

" Hey there might be some broken ribs but that's not enough to kill the flame alchemist" He said chukling a bit, but it hurted to much so he stopped.

"You shouldn't move at all you know"

"You know what?"

"What?"

"I ...love You Riza" He said as he smiled.She smiled back

"And guess what?"

"What?"

"I love you too Roy" As she leaned down to kiss him.

**End of Flashback**

"What?" He had been asking like 15 minutes ago.

Riza came out of her trance.

"What were you dreaming with?"

"It's alright if you don't want to tell me"

"Really?" she asked.

He thought that like anyone else she would've said _No it's okay… ill tell you._ But she didn't, that's what made her different from the rest.

"Yeah well… it's okay for me if you don't want to tell"

They stood silent for what seemed to be hours. Until she broke the silence.

"I was dreaming with you"

"Huh?"

"I was dreaming that you were injured ,by the Homonculi… even though you had destroyed them you were badly injured

"Really?"

"Yes" she ansewerd coldly

"I had failled to protect you, and you were dying"

"I had broken my promise"

"Oh" He said sadly.

"Dont be sorry" she said with teary eyes.

"It was just a dream wasnt it"

"You sholud go to bed, its getting late"

"Umm... ok" He answered as he wraped a quilt around himself.

She left to change to her baby blue pijamas, brush her teeth and everithing. And when she came back he was already fast asleep. So she sat in the couch too and started playing with his strands of black hair.But when he felt a womens touch his instinct made him move over her and he placed his head on her lap. In a normal situation she wouldve blown his head off. But for this time she will let it pass.

0-0-0-0-0-0

They where woken up by a door slam at her apartment. Both at the same time.

Riza lifted her head, and saw an astonished Maes he was standing strait with his mouth wide open.

"What's wrong?"

That was all she could say after seeing that Maes was surely staring at her.

He just smiled. "Nothing" and ran away like a thunder.

Roy was surely awake but was making himself the sleepy boy.

When he opened his eyes … just a bit all he saw was a beautiful long blonde hair.

When Riza finished her wake-up process without moving she remembered Maes terrible smile.

"Oh, no…." She said. As she sat strait in Roy's legs.

"What?" Roy asked still having that sleepy face of his.

"He ... You ….Me ….We" She babbled

Riza kept explaining what she saw about Maes. But Roy was to busy thinking. He had never seen his lieutenant babble or freak out, she was always straight and serious. His face couldn't contain a smile. He had fallen in love with Riza Hawkeye.

"So… Did you hear me?" she looked at him like if he was an inhuman experiment.

"What?"…oh um. Sorry... you say something?. She rolled her eyes.

"Arrrgh! you never hear anything" She exclaimed.

"Forget it" and started to dress herself.


	4. Rumors in HQ

**Chapter 4: Rumors in HQ**

Not really thinking in the consequences they both got to HQ at the same time.

When they got there everyone who saw them was murmuring to the one next to him.

"What the-"

"Maes" she interrupted with a killing site.

"What?" he answered he surely wasn't paying any attention.

"You didnt hear me, sir. Remember?"she had stopped and turned to see him.

"Hear what? He answered with a lost gaze. She just looked at him with a what-were-you-doing? Face. And Sighed.

"I was telling you that he spied on us, Sir"

"Spy who?"

"Maes Sir, He went to my house, who knows why and found us sleeping, remember, Sir" He looked like if his memory got to much info at the same time. Her face was turning a slight shade of red almost unreadable, but at the distance they were, for Roy it really looked like a blush. The blush began when she started thinking of how to tell Roy what happened that morning, and last night. She paid no attention to the heat she felt in her face but certainly knew it was a blush.

"Sir…do you remember last night?" she asked. Doubting he will by the look on his face. But hoping for him to do so.

"Ohhhh… that" He said as his face illuminated for his victory over his own mind.

She breathed out in relief but very discretely so he wouldn't notice she was worried.

"What's up with that?" He asked. It seemed he really didn't remember the relevant part, or he just saw it as a normal act.

"Oh god when will you understand, Sir? Maes thinks I slept with you last night, got it" He stared in astonishment. As she looked around as everyone kept staring at them. The last phrase Riza said sounded a bit loud, let's say too much, since the people around heard it. They all forgot about it as they noticed who they would have to deal with if something went out of place.

"Don't worry Lieutenant... Ill take care of it." He said.

And he kept walking looking for Maes. She wouldn't let him have all the fun for himself will she?

Well she would just make sure he made nothing stupid, as always.

Roy walked through the empty halls since Hughes department opened later there was no one in them only... him.

"Maes!" He yelled.

As he looked to his sides looking for his friend, even though he kept his hands in his pockets ready too snap.

"Yes you love bird" a voice said from around the corner.

The colonel kept walking; when he saw a pair off glasses and his frisky face he quickened his pace. Maes didn't seem to know Roy wanted too kill him since he didn't run away.

"What are you talking about?" Roy said as if not knowing.

"Oh don't Kidd me Roy I saw you sleeping with Riza this morning"

"I didn't sleep with her" Roy said in his defense. "She slept with me"

"What!"a voice that came from his back, not even 2 seconds later he felt the cold metal of the gun beneath the hair of his neck and heard her turn the safety off.

"Repeat what you just said" She said. Her voice stern and cold.

"I... I'm sorry, I, really didn't mean it but..."

"What?"

"Well we really slept together yesterday didn't we?" He answered nervously. He felt the barrel off the gun press even more to the back of his neck.

"Let me rephrase that. We slept together just side by side and in the same room nothing more...There"

She felt satisfied so she lifted the gun of his neck.

"Very well then, you can kill Maes now" She said coolly.

Maes who was once standing protectively behind Riza was now running all over the hallways, with Roy stepping his heels.

"Great" He said, as he ran behind him.

She just saw him run behind. How could he be like that, so self confident or just simply... be so, so... him. Maybe that's what she liked so much of him, did she really like him or was it a bit more. Could it be...?no it couldnt, its not permitted... and she would never brake the rules for nothing would she.

She stopped thinking as she felt a stare burning a hole on her skin as she turned to the corner of the wall she was leaning on she saw just a spare black bang of hair fly back to its place at the other side of the corner.

"Colonel" She said not really minding him to be there. She wouldn't misplace that black bang for nothing.

"Aren't you supposed to be running behind Maes"

"I finished with that already"

Maes was on the other side of the hall, picking his clothes which were now burnt down, because of Roy, he was standing just in boxers, Roy was gonna pay for this.

He finally pocked his head out, with that how did you know´ look.

"Women's intuition, I suppose"

"hhm... maybe" she said. As she lifted her back from the wall to walk beside him.

"That was quick" she said

"Yeah well you know, Maes doesn't run that fast.

After that the day was pretty normal, phone calls, paperwork, the colonel sleeping at work, as always. Of course no one dared to bother the couple about the rumor Maes had spread since they saw what had happened to Maes himself.


	5. Living Somewhere else

**Chapter 5: Living somewhere else**

At the end of the day Roy stood at the door to see how his lieutenant left. As she opened her car door, she asked without looking at him.

"Need a ride, Sir"

"What? ... ohh umm…I, well..." He tried to say that he was stuck outside with his car and no keys but didn't know how, since when was he so nervous about her thinking he's a moron,wait... she knew that already.

"Let me guess… you dont have were to go because your locked outside" she guessed as she looked back at him.

She had taken his words out, or she knew him too well. Guess it was the second option.

His face said it all.

"Umm… yeah" he answered. Still guessing where did she get that from.

After a while of riding, things where getting pretty boring she didn't talk since she didn't have with who too do so. She always drove alone home not with her colonel at her side.

Either ways he was getting bored of looking out the window. She noticed and tried to tie a conversation.

"So, Sir what happened that night, you never told me"

"Oh... that... it was nothing. A little accident you know, those that happen" He answered.

"Really?... its never happened to me" She said. Trying to get him confess he was a moron.

"That's because your special" He answered simply.

"What?" she asked surprised. He just said_ I_ was 'special'... was she really special, you know... to him.

Yeah , you don't make mistakes that often you know. You're not clumsy"

"Ohh" she said seriously. So I´m no more than a Lt. for him.

They parked in front of some apartment building were she lived. They opened the door and began going up the stairs they were zillions of them.

"Did you carry me half frozen all the way up here?" He asked, when they got to her apartment way at the top of the building.

"Yes, and you were pretty heavy by the way" She answered with a slight chuckle.

"Very funny" He said sarcastically. Even though she laughed, he liked it; she didn't do so that often.

They entered and what Roy did first was throw himself in the couch. Hands around his neck as he looked up to the ceiling and closed his eyes. Until he felt this hot breathing in his face. He opened his eyes.

"Excuse me sir, but, what do you think your doing?"

"Oh common it was a hard day, and you know, I need some rest. You should get some too"

"Yeah well, but we need food too"

"You just said I was fat"

"I didn't say you were fat, I said you were heavy"

"It's the same" He said, still resting in the couch.

"No its not" she replied. While she placed a pan with food in the oven with a timer.

Then she looked for a can to give Hayate. When she found it she called for him.

The puppy was nearly crazy when he saw his mommy, and with a can of food.

While Hayate ran around her feet she laughed making everything not to squish him.

Roy saw everything from the corner of his eyes but closed them back.

Riza was having fun until she tripped and fell over the garbage can.

Roy immediately Jumped to his feet.

"What the..." When he saw her in the floor with all that garbage that hopefully wasn't stinky, he laughed, he laughed until his stomach ached; he threw himself to the floor and rolled as he kept laughing.

She just kept telling him to stop, but he didn't seem to mind. He finally stopped and breathed out.

"Finally!" She said.

"Sorry...chuckle...It was just...chuckle... too funny...jajajaja" He finished.

"Now would you help me out here?" she asked pointing at her dirty self.

"Sure chuckle"

"Why did you laugh any way, Sir"

"I'm Roy out the office, and its not every day I have the chance to see my never clumsy Lt. Fall over her garbage can"

While she cleaned her shirt he took some bags and stuff from her head. But when he took the last banana peel from her nose she chuckled.

"Oh, so your ticklish" And he started to pock her ribs. She did as well since she had to defend somehow without a gun.

They started rolling over each other, pocking each others ribs as they laughed. Until the couch stopped them from rolling.

She was on top of him with her head on his chest both burst out of laughter. A while after they stopped laughing and she lifted her head from his chest to look into his eyes.

They were black, everybody knew that, but she could see a different hue, a color that was still black even though, they reflected happiness, the one they felt like a while ago, they also reflected, sadness, a kind of sadness that will not go that easily, she knew that sadness to, she didn't know if it was reflected in her eyes, but she felt it purely.

He looked into her eyes, a wide beautiful smile in her face, but he focused in her eyes pure amber ones, everybody knew they were brown, but he could see much more else through them, he could see pain, happiness, guilt, beauty, and much more. He knew that pain as well it was the pain he felt, and that cold blooded guilt of crimson eyes and brown skin.

Neither of them moved, neither of them talked, both were just looking at each others eyes like if they wont see each other never again.

Until…he made the first move. He caressed her lips softly with his. And she returned the kiss as well. He played with her mouth all he could, he had been wanting this since allot time ago, she tasted like cherries. They left they're tongues move on their own, it was a passionate kiss.

Until they finally broke apart for some very strange reason… she was laughing, she was chuckling and giggling. He looked at her with a weird face, witch made her laugh even more as she fell on her back next to him in the floor.

"w-what?" He asked with that quizzical look. And turned to see her burst out on laughter next to him.

"Nothing… its just" and she continued laughing. Until she calmed herself.

"Its just … you taste like medicine syrup"


	6. Sleepy?

Chapter 6: Sleepy?

"I taste like … syrup" he stated as he denoting himself in the point that it had almost nothing to do with it.

"Roy?" she asked, after not seeing him blink for a few minutes

"Uhh?" he came out of his trance

"You know this is…"

"illegal?" he completed

"So can we …?"

"Lt.- He interrupted – What does the fraternization law state?"

She looked at him with a mixture of surprise and confussion. But as an obedient and well trained soldier, she answered.

"No one all ranking officers involved in the military shall fraternize with other in this same condition"

"And Lt.- hestarted again with a trademark smirk crossing his face, he wrapped his arms behind his neck – what is the purpose of such law?"

"To keep any military officer away fron their duty during work, Sir"

"Correct " he stated, satisfied with the answer

"Now does this interfiere with our work?"

"No, sir" she answered, finally getting it.

" You see we just need to be ourselves at work, and the higher ups wont notice"

"That's quite fine for me"

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

After having a very short dinner they both sat at the couch like always, with two hot mugs of sweet tea.

She came in the living room and placed the hot mugs on the table infront of them. Then she sat next to Roy and drank her tea silently. But she noticed something on Roy, he was staring at the fire again.

Fire was something no one could really get to understand completely, he loved fire, with almost allthe passion he loved Riza, _Almost_, but at the same time he hated fire, it made him remember all the aniquilation of the brown skinned bodies and the nightmare of crimson eyes. Fire to him was like a cookie to a little boy. It was delirious to have one, and while you have one you want more and when you get to eat more, youre so stuffed on cookies that you don't want to see o ne in the rest of your life but you still like it even though you deny it to yourself because of the memory of having to much. His eyes can show all that story, the story of the isvall masacre. Until he felt a palm on his chest.

"Roy … don't blame yourself" she said as she caressed his cheek with her thin fingers

"How´d you?… never mind"

She could read it perfectly, all of it was in his eyes. Infact she was expecting a question in like 5…4…3…2…1…

"Am I that easy to read?"

"You are quite allot, youre eyes allways give up on you, you can never lie to me" he was _that _easy to read.

"So you can tell if I really love you" he said. As he aproximated his face to his, causing her yo lie down.

"Yes I can, and you sure do" she answered to thenot precisly question before theyre lips touched.

It was quite a fatigating night, even though Roy never had the chance to take her clothes off or his. Since Riza was all ways, and that means _always _armed.They had a very very nice night.

And they woke up from theyre short moment of sleep to see a very very late hour. So they got ready in very few time and headed for work.

Riza had never been so tired in her entire life, not even in Ishvall, were she slept at very late hours, but the fact that there were no making out in Ishvall might have affected the hours of sleep.

Infact, she was so tired she didn't even notice everybody going to lunch and leaving her lying in her desk with her forehead in some random document. She was sleeping so well.

Roy was not that tired as she was, he was accustomed to it alredy never having a very nice sleeping night. He was wlaking back from lunch, when he entered the office and swa her lying in her desk like some kind of drug man or something. He assumed it was because of the short hours off sleep she had last night after theyre little make out session. But he was willing to take revenge for all those moments she pointed her guns to his temples, while he was dreaming with some of his bimbo dates.

He decided not to be that cruel and wake her up normally. So he tiptoed to her desk and brought his face to eye level with hers, but all he could se was her hair in a neat tight bun, as always.

"Hawkeye?" he asked waiting for some disturbing purr in the ' 5 minutes more mom' way. But nothing was heard, he was surprised though, she had always been a light slepper. He tried again.

"Hey Hawkeye wakeup?" no answer again.

So he made himself erect and started thinking, if he was so sensible to the misterious _click _of her guns htaen she might as well be sensible to the _snap _of his gloves, of course he wasn't going to use his ignition gloves, just the normal cloth. He had no intention in turning his 'hopefully wife to be' in aroasted one.

He came back to eye level, so close he could every single hair in each strand of her bun, and placed his hand near her ear.

_Snap!!_

She poped her head up and brought her hand to her holster, But Roy was still eye level and something white was covering her vision. The document she was seeing earlier, in wich she had fallen asslep over, was glued by no reason to her forehead. Roy brought his hand to the bottom of the page and pulled it off.

At sudden sight of her commanding officer and secret lover, her face flushed instantly, it flushed so much that she pushed herself backwards in her chair to hard and fell on her back to the floor.

Roy was having the time of her life, he had never seen her Lt. So clumsy. After he laughed for quite a while, he helped her up and continued laughing.

"Stop it!" she demanded as she strightend her uniform,

"Common it was just a joke, I had no Idea about the paer or the fall,…

Or of the sudden flucsh on your face either"

Her face still pink from the last time turned red again from him noticing.

"For the first time in your entire life you didn't finish your paperwork, and for the first time in what ive seen of your life, wich is quite allot, you fell asleep over it, just like I do, now you know how I feel when you shoot at me like some kind of scarecrow or something "

She turned around, now with her usual face.

"Well since you're such a bad influence,we should stop dating" she said calmly

"What?" he said, his face came from laughing out loud to a serious and worried face.

She just smiled, sarcasticly. "Where on hand now, gottcha there"

"huuh, your no fun at it" He stated with no satisfaction

"Now since you finished lunch already you should better start your paperwork" she said as she pointed her gun to the back of his neck.

The rest of the day went by quite silent, Lt. Hawkeye kept feeling sleepy and her head often went front. She felt very clumsy that day.

While Roy worked out quite well, his system was used to not sleeping at night and sometimes sleeping at day.


	7. Hughes and Fuery

The day went by quite normal; Roy even got to have a little sleep, since Riza was having one too. But after everybody left except for Fuery some things began to change.

Fuery was the smallest, shyest, youngest and innocent of all the team and this had to happen to him. The guys asked him if he was leaving but as he saw Lt. Hawkeye and his Taisa laying they're heads on they're desks. He told them to leave without them. In fact Fuery was innocent… up to one point. He wanted to figure out what was up to those to, well it was normal for the colonel to fall asleep and he never slept more than like 10 minutes since at the eleventh minute he was already being scolded by The Lt. But the Lt., she was the one he had to know about she never fell asleep at work, she never left her paperwork undone, something was up to those to and that something was including them both at the same time. He was going to figure it out. But… he didn't know how. He didn't have a plan. Perhaps he should call a professional of course why didn't he think of it, besides the investigation department closed a bit later he was probably still there. And so he left the office in the quest of getting Roy best friend to help him. He walked up to the investigation department it was not a very long way but the aisles were creepy when you didn't see everybody bumping on you, perhaps the bumping was not that bad, it sure was better than these scary and lonely aisles. When he got to Maes Hughes office the door was wide open and he was just putting some stuff away before leaving lucky him he was still there.

"Hey Lt. Colonel, how are you doing?"

"Oh, hi, I'm fine Fuery thank you, how are you?

"Well in fact, I need you to help me with something… something you could really see interesting"

So he took him to the office, besides, the aisles were less creepy with him around. The fact that no one in this world or another could find a way to shut him up about his daughter and Roy getting married, was something to keep him off from the scary aisles.

When they got to the office Maes saw the two of them sleeping soundly both with they're arms crossed over the table and they're heads over the nice pillow they're arms made for them. They looked so cute.

"So Lt. Colonel, what do you think?" Fuery asked turning to see Maes.

"What is wrong with Riza?" He asked, quite astonished that Riza Hawkeye … had fallen asleep over her paperwork.

"I don't know, but she's been sleeping all day and after the colonel came in after lunch I followed him up to the office… he closed the door in my face and some laughs and giggles were heard inside the only one inside before he came in was the Lt. and she was asleep. Do you think…?"

"Of course" he finished.

"I remember I saw them in the couch at Riza´s place"

"So how do we get them to confess?"

"Well …" Maes started to think

"Maybe asking them in their sleep might give us a clue?"

"Right"

"Let's start with Roy"

He walked up to his desk and approximated his ear

"Hi Roy" Maes asked with a very feminine voice. Fuery was stunned. He just mumbled something weird in his sleep.

"Who are you dreaming with?"

"mmhhghg… Riza?" He babbled. Maes stood up with a happy grin on his face, satisfied….nahhh.

"Are you dating her?" he asked again.

"mghhgm… nooh" Maes stood up again not very happy with the answer. He caressed his chin while he thought. Then he passed on to Riza. She was a bit more delicate so they had to be careful.

"Riiiizaaaa…. He said in something like a lullaby tone. He only got a slight sigh for that.

He was about to ask the next question when just carelessly the hot breath of his mouth woke her up abruptly.

"Roy!!!" she shouted as she stood up, took the gun from her holster, grabbed Maes by the neck, and pointed it to his temples… in just 3 seconds.

She stared at the one she just caught talking to her in her sleep.

"What are you doing here?" she asked mischievously. That was scary.

"Ummm… Nothing" he said a nervous grin crossed his face. She let go of him and turned to Fuery. Since she saw only Fuery, she asked him what hour was it.

"Ummm… its ten o'clock ma´m" he said a nervous grin crossing his face, after they're plan failure.

Then she turned to Roy. He was a complete baby, with his drool and this little bubble of it in his face.

I can't believe I love this man´ she thought to herself.

Then she pressed her gun to his ear… and took off the safety

_Click!!_

And he woke up immediately.

"What!!"

She turned to see the rest of the room and noticed Fuery and Maes were gone.

"Wake up silly boy its ten already"

"Ten in the morning?… I'm late to work again?"

"No Roy 10PM its dark already… lets go home"

"Sure" he answered not really out of his sleepiness.


	8. A bush?

While they walked through the street, neither of them said nothing, since not either of them had something to say. Roy walked Riza home silently as if anyone did. But they both knew why. This was starting to get on their nerves and it might even ruin the relationship, but there was nothing they could do about it. Maes Hughes was an obsessed with everything he completely wants, but this time he walked over the line. He had followed both of them up to Riza´s house, dressed like a bush.

That's why they walked up so silently, so while leaving Riza at the bottom of the apartment building, Roy stood on the stairs and just stared while she opened and left, with no goodnight kiss, to Hughe´s deception. After that he walked like nothing up to where a bush was and just stood next to it. Just where the bush was. He went down to his toes and talked like nothing to it:

"Hughes come out of there … I need my key"

Maes just paralyzed in his place how could he know? He wasn't giving up with this any ways.

"Hughes come out or Il burn this thing out" He said like if it was nothing to him.

Okay maybe that was worth to giving up.

Maes stood on his feet and chanted.

"How did you know?" He asked.

"Hmm Im not revealing that secret to you… now just give my keys"

"Fine, Fine… here you go" he said as he quickly all over his pockets until he found it. He handed it to his friend.

"Where were you sleeping now any ways?" he asked, as he shacked the leaves off his body.

"Ha Im not giving that one out either"

"Oh c'mon Roy you wont say a thing about it?"

"About what?" he said as he walked lazily to his house.

"You're a bad man Roy did you know that?"

"Sure I did"

"Hmp" he grumbled as he crossed his arms over his chest a little kid that didn't get dessert.

"Go home Hughes"

"Fine. But the questioning will be a torture for you tomorrow"

He declared as he turned the other direction to his house. Roy kept walking not even paying attention. But after Maes was lost around the corner. He turned around and entered Rizas apartment building. He rushed up the stairs and knocked on the door.

A young blonde woman stood on the door with her hair down and her jacket off.

"What's wrong?... Did he leave already?"

Yup… but I didn't get my goodnight kiss" He answered as he leaned over her and she smiled. A smile that was only for him. He kissed her softly and closed the door behind him. This was going to be a long night.


	9. AN

Authors Note:

Im starting to consider deleting the hole story and starting it over again. Please review if you wish me to continue with the actual story, I might make csome changes speacially in the first chapters.


	10. Out of bed

Thanks for all the reviews, I've decided Id rather finish this story and make a new one, Ill leave just like it is so don't bother reading back.

Now back to the story!!

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

The alarm beeped and Black Hayate started barking he did that every single morning, for his mommy to get up! But this morning was different, Roy was home and so the routine changed for once.

The alarm squeaked like some lousy goose, and Black Hayate wouldn't shut up. However, Riza was sleeping soundly, and not even Black Hayate´s barks could wake her up. She was so tired from all these nights up. Well, not exactly up, to put it that way, they had been making out all night, no cloths off though – Not just yet – Riza said to herself.

Roy sat at the edge of the bed with a very unhappy smile, he opened the door an asked Hayate to shut up, and mommy was sleeping. But that was exactly what he wanted to keep her from doing; she was going to be late for work.

He returned to bed with the warmth he had a while ago, so he rushed to be cozy again. Through all this, Riza didn't flinch even a bit. After all she hadn't slept in 2 days. And that means didn't sleep at all. So she kept on sleeping.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Her eyes opened just lightly to the weight of an arm over her waist. She turned around, a little ruffled in the sheets and found Roy's face at the other side. He looked so funny just now. He was sure sleeping like a rock, if not he would have felt Riza move under his arm, but he didn't. He looked cut, though. His eyes were completely closed and relaxed, his nose moved and wiggled at the rhythm of his breathing his chest rising and falling. His mouth was open and almost drooling, that sure was sleeping well.

She caressed his chest as smoothly as she could as she moved her hands up to his shoulders until she wrapped her arms around his neck. Her voice smooth and seducing, and the warmth of her breath next to his ear, wakened him a little.

"Roy?" She asked softly to his ear.

"Uhm" he moaned half-conscious.

"Wake up Roy?" she asked in the same manor.

"Mhhhh" he moaned and turned his back to her, just like a little boy who doesn't want to go to school.

"Then…?" Riza thought, lying on her back and placing her index finger on her chin.

Roy was sleeping so well, he had no idea were he was but he didn't care either. He felt a warm sweet breath that tickled his ear and moaned, then he heard some random words like he use to do every morning – Wake up Roy – as usual he just grunted and turned around. He didn't want to go to school, just not today.

Then, heard something strangely familiar.

_Click!!_

Safety off!!!! Now he remembered he was a grown up already, in fact he was mature enough to have a steady girlfriend.

Wait…

Girlfriend…

RIZA!!!

His mind processed this in like 3 seconds fast.

"Ahh" he jumped out of bed.

"Don't shoot me"

That always worked, either he was way asleep or just pretending to be, it always worked. Riza was laughing out the results. Roy just stared there freezing out of bed in boxers and a T-Shirt.

"It's not funny" He growled again like a baby and crossed his arms over his chest.

After she finished laughing she rested her under Roy's arm more over his chest than anything.

"That was funny" she stated.

"Oh really"

"Yes" she answered proudly.

"Well let's see? How about this?" He said as he rubbed her nose with her finger. She chuckled as always.

Then she sat on the beds edge and Roy just sat up in his spot.

"Any way what hour is it?" she asked Roy even though she knew she wouldn't get an answer. She turned to see the alarm clock.

"10:30!!!" she shouted out.

"Why didn't my alarm beep? And Hayate?" she asked desperately.

"My fault" Roy answered. Even though he knew he was going straight to his death he confessed, isn't that what they say? Trust and truth are the basis of any relationship. Well Roy didn't want to ruin this one for sure. Now he would have to deal with a very mad Riza, but he was sure he was getting out of theis one alive. He always did.


	11. Shameful day

It seems my imagination sprang out in the right moment since these days I've got less homework and have more time to write, any ways Thanks for the reviews, really they helped. Now…

Enjoy!!

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Riza Hawkeye walked simply through the halls of HQ, to everyone; she seemed to be quite proud of herself but then… Hawkeye? Naahh. Guess its their imagination. In fact Riza was feeling great with herself, because she had something would never happen again, and she knew it very well. What was it? Of course…

She knew Colonel Mustang would never knock her alarm off or even Hayate to keep her from getting to work. Not that those were his intentions. But anyways, she entered the office and placed her bag at the side of her table, sat and started scribbling some paper. It seemed to be a regular day for everybody, except for one thing. Hawkeye was never and I mean NEVER late. Infact she was always the fist to come in and today seemed a normal day for her even though she was 3 hours late.

"Uhh… Hawkeye?!" Breda dared to ask his female colleague.

"Yes?" she answered firmly and cold as always.

"May I ask why are you so late?"

She turned her cold sight to his like some paralyzing technique or so and answered.

"No" as simple as that everyone fell quite in the room until…

Some minutes later the door in the office stomped open, and a very grumpy colonel seemed to come in. The reason of his grumpiness could be seen perfectly on his face. His right eye had turned a very unnatural color for a human being, it was purple. And a hand print on his cheek manifested it was a girls fault. He didn't talk at all, in fact all he did was sit at his desk and cross his arms over his chest like always.

Everybody stared in aw at the colonels injured marks the hand print had an obvious female-hand shape, it was such a hard hit he had even the nail cuts on his face and the eye of course, made the perfect mach. Seeing his no one dared to ask but to put they're butts to work, and make the least act of existence for the poor colonel, if not they knew they'd get roasted for sure. Everyone, except Hawkeye that was an impression. She took the paper she had been scribbling and placed it over Roy's paperwork of the day. She took the papers and placed the pile in front of the colonel's desk separately from the other piles.

"Here you go, Sir…I hope you can finish, these are dew for tomorrow" she said coldly. Not turning to see him at all or that's what everyone saw; the colonel's point of view seemed to be other. The air of a smile touched her lips and a glimpse of her eyes turned to his, just for a second or even less. That was enough for him. He took the papers in his hands and read a small post-it in a beautiful calligraphy:

_I'm Sorry, but don't mess with my alarm next time_

He contained a smile hat Hawkeye could feel perfectly at her back. She contained one too. At the moment he placed the papers and took the note to place it on his pocket, the door stormed open again, and as always at these hours everyone who it was.

"Hello people have a nice day and …Roy?" he said staring at Roy and his marked face, he just looked down in way he couldn't see him well.

"What happened to your face?" He said with a hint of worry. Roy looked up to Maes and he compressed a laugh. Roy, perfectly knowing this was coming did anything he was supposed to do and he deserved every inch of it. Watch…

Maes laughed like he hadn't in years and Roy just stared, he placed the post-it in his pocket and saved it like his treasure. And then, stared at Maes.

"It was about time you received something like it … please tell me who the lady was I'll need to congratulate her."

Of course Roy wasn't going to tell him, he would absolutely regret it if he did. Riza smiled to her insides this was the worst punishment he could have. The marks of being neglected all over his face to tell the world I'm no longer a ladies man´ of course that had happened some time ago in her house but, that wasn't the point.

"It seems that Karma has taken my place to punish you for yesterday" he answered as he grinned proudly of the punishment.

Roy sighed, - unless Ill get rid of Maes with this, maybe it's not that bad- he thought.

But Ill be back, don't worry you still owe it to me. I want information dude. Hahaha…" he said as he walked out the office telling the first soldier he found every detail in his face of defeat. He knew that when he was out for lunch it will be the most shameful day of his whole life. But while he was with his beloved Riza, that didn't matter at all. He stared at her, focused on her work and smiled. It was worth all of this and more.


	12. Ed

Another Chapter, it's a compensation that I didn't update in really long while, Thanks for the Reviews and …

Enjoy!! (Again)

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

The day went by and Roy Mustang wished it went by a little faster, maybe just a little… Ok he wanted it to end soon. Ant the only Thing that could make this worse was about to appear.

Ed.

He brought along Winry this time she was mad because they always left her behind on those weird missions they went on too. Besides she wanted to know what Ed did to his automail, since every time he was back to Risembol it was because his automail was completely destroyed, and I mean COMPLETELY. As Always Alphonse was there to control his brother's fury and keep Winry from exterminating all of Ed's neurons with so much wrench hitting. His only hope was that he was pretty sure they shouted to each other because they wanted to protect each other. But maybe…

"I can't believe you insisted on coming" Ed grumbled, his face all grumpy and his shoulders hunched over his back like some kind of gorilla.

"Of course I was coming… You think all that automail repairing is for free? I want to know what you do to my perfect masterpiece"

"Oh yeah, well if it was a masterpiece it wouldn't brake that easily"

"That's what you think huh?" she answered holding her wrench so hard until her knuckles turned white.

"No, I've proven it… all of them get destroyed to easily"

"Oh really?" She said – Almost shouting- as she lifted her wrench and started beating Ed.

"Here we go again… "Alphonse said to himself, as he cached up to the annoying couple.

He was getting pretty bored of it, - I just hope Brother says something to Winry soon… or either ways – Al thought to himself.

Besides being the best wrench hitter and probably the only one, Winry was Match maker number 3. Number 2 was Furey and number 1 was of course Hughes.

They walked to HQ both with they're shoulders hunched and a grumpy look towards the other. Al just looked to one and turned back to the other one at his right the one at his left kept the same look as the one at the right, he went from one to another, from to another - please God set them up soon – Alphonse begged.

Meanwhile at HQ …

11:59

"Not yet boys" Riza demanded sitting at her desk making her paperwork peacefully, while the rest set they're marks to run for lunch.

"C'mon Hawkeye its only 1 minute left and the soup will be over when we get there" Breda demanded, of course he just stated he didn't dare to move not a finger in Hawkeye's presence. Infact, she had been especially weird today, 1 minute she was kind and the next she was shooting cold glares to everybody. Though something had changed… the colonel was safe from any harm today that was weird. Mostly he was the one to receive the biggest piece of it, that wasn't fair. What was up to Hawkeye anyways…he blinked

"Breda? Aren't you going to lunch?" Hawkeye asked. He was the one to complain that soup would be over and he didn't even flinch when she said they could leave.

12:02 …

"Oh crap… Wait for me guys!" he shouted trough the empty halls, of course they were empty everybody was drinking soup at the cafeteria. And Breda had been lost in thoughts at the time.

"So Lt.Hawkeye what would you like to eat today?" Roy asked seductively.

"Sandwich Roy-"she answered, careless to Roy's tone.

"Fine" he said with the grumpy look, again.

They both sat at the colonel's desk. The colonel at his chair, and Hawkeye at the other side.

They ate not saying a thing while they did. Until the colonel exploded, he couldn't take it anymore.

"Okay what did I do wrong?!!" he said as he stepped up from his chair and asked Hawkeye. She just stared at him, with no real eruptive response to his cause.

"Nothing sir." She answered as if she hadn't done a thing.

"Don't call me sir, and please tell me what did I do to you?"

"Nothing at all"

"Then why do you keep on –"

Immediately he was muffled by another pair of lips in his, and he forgot what he was talking about.

After a minute or so she pulled away from him slowly.

"Don't scream, I don't want anyone in HQ to know anymore about this" She explained.

"So that's why you keep away from me… And this'll happen everyday at work. Ill suicide before this even starts." He said powerless as he threw himself on his seat.

"I guess well have to take it, otherwise … they'll all find out soon."

"Oh, crap." He answered defeated.

"Everybody is suspecting already, and if this gets to the Fuhrer well either be demoted to corporals … or even worse, thrown out of the military" The thought made Riza´s mind shiver, not that anyone could see that.

After the little scene they both ate talking about any thing that meant work or something else. And after lunch…

Riza muffled around a bunch of trash and pictures of Elysia, in the office closet.

"Where is it..." she said to herself.

"Ahh here it is" she found it and turned to the colonel.

She had in her hands nothing less than…

"A first aid kit?" Roy asked quizzically.

"Yeah… well maybe I was a little to harsh on hitting you this morning" she answered shyly.

- Harsh? – He thought – She marked my face for eternity, at least I have no problems looking for a girlfriend… I already have one – He thought as he looked at her preparing some stuff to apply in his face. "Here you go" and she applied some liquid to his cheek.

"Ahh" he squeaked in pain.

"Ah you baby" she mocked him.

"That really hurts" he answered.

Meanwhile…

"What do you think happened?" Havoc asked.

"It seems she's just …. Healing his cheek wounds" Falman Answered.

"I'm not very sure of that" Fury answered with an inquisitive look.

They were all bunched up in a small gap left between the door and the wall.

"What's up guys" Ed shouted in his normal voice which was already high pitched.

"Shhhh" everybody exclaimed.

Ed and the rest came down to see Winry, Alphonse were both quietly looking through the gap. An Ed…

"Ha caught you colonel" He said standing directly on the now open door, then everybody went to the floor

Riza looked at the boy standing in the door and the bunch thrown in the floor. She immediately retrieved her dangerously close face from the colonels.

"When did you get here, Ed… when did all of you get here?" she asked, surprised she didn't sense them with her weird women's intuition.

"Uh, just a while ago." Havoc answered by the group that was trying to lift it self from the floor.

"I've been here enough" Ed answered.

"Brother, we just got here 2 minutes ago." Alphonse corrected while his head rested on the lap of Breda. Since he was scared of everything even Hayate he shouted like some weird maniac.

"Doesn't matter Al, Mustang is now guilty of…?"

"Abusing Hawkeye…" Ed completed.

Everybody shot a weird look to him even Hawkeye.

"I completely forgot you were coming" The colonel answered while he showed his face completely to Ed.

"What the…"

"Who did that to your face?...hahahahahah" Ed started laughing all he could.

Roy sighed. This was going to be a long day, longer than he had expected.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Hope you liked it. Thanks to Bar-Ohki, for reminding me that Ed existed. Id completely forgotten about Ed. XD

Please Review if you think it's good. If not you can review any ways and add what you'd suggest.

Thanks for reading.


	13. Where would you like to go?

Sorry to keep you waiting, but it's kinda hard to keep a social life a high school life (with mid-term exams) and at the same time well… write.

But the exam problem is solved now, so I've got a little more time

Thanks for the reviews and now let's keep up with our story.

Enjoy!!

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

The day was finally ending. Ed had left a while ago mocking him through all Amestris, but … who cared now.

He was completely alone now. It was almost 7 o'clock and everybody had left. Everybody but him and his beloved Lt.

"So… what would you like to do now?" Roy asked with a mixture of boredom and excitement.

"Hmm?" Hawkeye turned to him completely oblivious that he was still there.

"C'mon, don't you think you've ignored me enough?"

"Sorry" she apologized while smiling. "I was getting used to it"

"What!!"

"I'm kidding" she answered. Then she quickly looked for anyone around, and gave him what he had been waiting for. A kiss. A simple and short kiss but a kiss at least.

"That'll make up for it… I guess"

"Don't be stupid… do you have your keys?"

"Uhh, yeah" he answered as he reached for them in his pocket.

"Then I'll see you tomorrow" she said as she started walking out the door, she could count on it, he was going to shout out for her… but she never heard a thing.

She stopped in her place and turned to see him. Why wasn't he shouting?

When she saw his face she knew perfectly why. A wide trademark smirk on his face.

"Ha… you see I'm getting to know you better too. You always play those tricks on me" He said triumphantly.

She just laughed, he was right after all.

"You seem to be good on this game Mister" she exclaimed while she walked slowly up to him.

"Right"

"Well then…" she started as she traced her index finger over his chest.

"Yeah?" he asked with a little feeling of nerves.

"What would you like to do?" she asked simply.

"It's Friday night, what can a man possibly want to do?"

"Something a certain woman would not like to do for sure" she answered, knowing perfectly what he was thinking.

"You sure do have an obscure mind don't you"

"Probably" she answered simply.

"Well, would you like to go…?" he started thinking of a perfect place to take _her._ Something pretty hard to find.

"Uhhu?" she asked expectantly. From that moment on he knew perfectly no matter were he took her, all she wanted to do was be with him. That made him feel a little more worth of value that he had felt before.

"Were would you like to go?"

She looked at him with a hint of disappointment and intrigue. Disappointment that he couldn't find a place worthy of it. And intrigue, that if he did find one, what could it be?

"Don't really know" she answered still trying to read his eyes.

"Maybe… She searched for it a little more. Home "she answered finally.

Roy lifted his eyebrows in surprise. "Your good" he answered. Perfectly knowing she was studying him.

"Thanks"

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

I really know its one of the worst chapters of the whole story but anyways review if you wish… if not… do so anyways.

Please?

Ill update a little later, I do promise to finish this story. But I don't guarantee it'll be soon. A few chapters more, Ive got some Ideas, all I need is time. Hope I can get some.

Meanwhile you can also read another of my stories and review too.

It's called "She's just like those" It's a simple one-shot also Royai.

Any ways please read and review.


	14. She is

I've been having some problems with my computer so it was kinda hard to update. Anyways.

Enjoy!!

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

They got home quicker than they had expected, after all a nice chat always makes time fly. Besides Roy's house was closer from HQ than Riza´s.

Hayate walked absently behind his mistress.

She has been a little to weird lately´ Hayate thought to himself.

They entered the house both laughing about something like havoc never getting a girlfriend or stuff like that. They hanged they're coats in the closet near the door and almost forgot Hayate outside.

What's with them anyways´ Hayate felt… bad. He had always been the only male in Rizas life besides her grandfather, the old man barely has some time around her so he didn't mind him. But Roy, he was getting Riza out of him.

Meanwhile…

"Yeah, Havoc sure has a problem for that" she added as she prepared some tea, for both.

"Yeah remember when I took that girl out of him" he stated as he took food out from the fridge.

"What girl?" She asked. He sure had taken plenty of them but she couldn't remember which one.

"You know the one with the black hair and fake eyelashes."

"Oh, that one was completely in love with you"

"I couldn't get her off me" he said as he added some salt and pepper to whatever he was cooking in that pan.

"Yeah" she stated finally breaking the laughter to breathe a little. After she just smiled as if nothing, and kept on her work that had suddenly changed to chopping vegetables. Roy stared at her once more. He was pretty sure of what he was going to do tonight. Not every woman in earth can possibly talk to her boyfriend about his early girlfriends. That's why she was special. She had been there since the beginning, since his parents died and he turned to alchemy with her father as a teacher. She was always kind to him she was never too cocky or never to boyish she wore dresses but never wore make up. Her dresses were simple; not very long up to her knee probably, almost all of them where white, with nothing on it. Many of them were sleeveless.

Any one who would see her on the street would see a lovely girl and her father. She seemed so innocent, but she wasn't for sure, even at the age of nine she had already a pretty accurate aim. Just like her father. He never knew her mother, when he got there he was six and she was four. His parents left him there and he never saw them again. He was left alone after all his family was killed. She never talked about her mother, it was always dad here dad there, and dad every were. In fact they were both very affective towards her dad. He was almost like a member of the family, a brother. But they never talked about her mother, not that he really minded. After all…

"Roy?"

"Uh?" she looked at him just a little worried.

"Sorry, I spaced out a moment" he said shyly as he scratched the back of his head.

"Yeah - she said concentrating once again in chopping – You've been staring at me quite awhile"

"Yeah" he answered, almost inaudible. He was pretty sure of what he was doing that night.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Finally!!

This chapter was not really the big deal but I hope you like it

Please review.

PS: My internet wasn't working so I had a little trouble with the update… sorry for making you wait.


	15. Or not

I hope you like this chapter; it's kinda… well you figure it out.

Enjoy!

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Of course he was sure of what he was doing that night… he was just a hell nervous.

He wasn't leaving yet, maybe he had a little time, dinner was over but… maybe during tea time, and yeah he had a while.

"Are you leaving?"

Or not.

"No, no I … I was just mysteriously walking along the door frame" he answered nervously as he smiled nervously.

He was in fact nervous, he had never been nervous before, well maybe a couple of times. But not this nervous.

"Good, Ill prepare tea for both then" she said sweetly as she headed for the kitchen.

Oh he was hell of nervous. He couldn't even lie to himself that he wasn't it was way too obvious.

Think…think…think. Blank. Nothing came, he was sure he had rehearsed it before, maybe like a zillion times, probably a little more.

But that didn't work at the moment.

He moved himself from the door frame to the couch he was going to wait for her on the couch, sitting … no … he couldn't sit he couldn't stand it.

May be he should wait a little longer. Or maybe not.

"Here" she said as she handed him his tea mug. But as she handed it her hands graced his, and she noticed.

"You're hands… they're cold, and sweaty"

"What?!" he said nervously again.

"What's wrong with you?" she asked curiously.

"Nothing, nothing at all"

"Yeah sure… I told you can't lie to me"

What´ he thought I've never been this nervous before c'mon Roy   
Mustang you've been half dead and survived, and now you cant even face a woman… you sure are quite out of shape´

"You're nervous" she stated simply as she examined his eyes.

"What?! … No why would I be nervous WHAT would I be nervous of?"

"Yeah sure"

"Ok fine… "

This is it Roy c'mon you can do it´

"I… well … kinda … whaaaaanted you … well"

"C'mon what?"

"Well"

A number of bullet shots could be heard but it could be perfectly noticeable that it was only one gun.

"YOU WHAT!!!!??"

"I'm really sorry I swear…" he answered as he covered himself from the bullet craziness.

"Why did you even take it in the first place?"

"Whaaa… well…I don't know…"

"That was one of my favorites you know?"

"Not really… I just kinda found out in a pretty bad way"

"Swear now Roy… YOU WILL NEVER TOUCH ONE OF MY GUNS AGAIN"

"I swear…"

Of course he knew he was going to get hurt for this one, not that badly but.

At the end it was his entire fault he tripped over the stairs in an urgent run out from the shooting, and slammed his head with a flower pot.

He was now being nursed by his girlfriend who just happened to scare the hell out of him.

"Ouch!!"

"Don't move … if not it wont glue"

As a matter of fact he had almost cracked his head open… with a flower pot.

This sure was embarrassing enough.

But he was happy the flower pot was there, if not he might have been shot.

Besides.

"There you go. Sleep a little Ill change the bandages tomorrow, sweet dreams"

Who wouldn't be happy for a flower pot If it saved you from a horrible half-death plus… made her forget the…

"Don't think I've forgotten the gun incident, you will get you're punishment for that one"

Or maybe not.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

I thought the story needed a little more fluff, sorry if I made you believe something else.

Don't worry … it'll be over soon.

By the way… the little button down there seems to be quite attractive all of a sudden doesn't it?

Go ahead and press it … see what happens.

PS: Obey the little button Go´


	16. What?

Sorry you were right, kinda slipped my mind. But you do get the point even though they changed houses. Sorry again. T-T. Lets say they're actually in her house.

Enjoy!!

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

It was 1:00 AM, an hour at witch normal people is sleeping, but these are not normal people. They're Roy and Riza.

And what are they actually doing, well. Riza is actually sleeping, though not very well. But Roy is only lying in bed, just there doing nothing.

It seems that the pills he took earlier so that wound in his head wouldn't swell, was actually not caffeine free.

So he just stared at the ceiling until the alarm beeped, another night without sleep. He would rather walk all over the house till, then. He stood up and placed his feet on the wooden floor, it was cold, dead cold, and even though it was wooden everything in such a low temperature would actually turn cold.

He walked out of the room, and down the stairs, these led to the living room that was connected to the kitchen. Once he was standing in the bottom floor, he looked all over the place for something interesting to do. It was a very organized house, just like its owner the only seemingly interesting thing around was the gun, but he was sure he would never touch that thing back again.

So what could a man possible do in his girl's house while she's asleep in this same one? Well.

He started searching for something worth to do, he saw a table which had always been there but hadn't been noticed, and on top of it were some pictures, some old, and other recent. There was this picture of a little girl with a plain white dress and blond locks, wearing a straw hat, next to her was an old man not as old as he seemed now, it was clearly her grandfather. At the back of the picture there was a beautiful landscape, a farm stile house and some other animals, everything was nice except for one thing, there was a little boy at the bottom with black hair and pale skin, he didn't have a very sight, he was all dirty and his teacher next to him was scolding him. What was the boy actually doing, well he was staring at the girl in the picture, just like now, but he was no longer a little boy.

"Roy?" she asked. Snapping him out of thoughts.

"Hmm?" He hinted placing back the picture were it was and moved towards the voice, Riza´s.

He sat there and looked at her.

"Are you feeling any better?" she asked.

"Well, yeah the problem was that the pills were not caffeine free."

"Hmm… I can't sleep either"

"Guess there's two of us… come here" he said motioning his arms open for a hug, witch she willingly gave.

They both lay in the couch, cozy and happy, in the warmth of each other, just with each other. Until…

"Did you see that?" referring to a shadow in the window.

"Yeah, don't move" he demanded. None of them did. Until a group of people broke through the window, they would have been easy to deal with, if it weren't for the fact that they five of them were Alchemists.

They're faces were covered by black cloths and had these ninja stile suits.

Roy and Riza rolled through the floor behind the couch.

"Do you think they saw us?" she whispered to him.

Then just suddenly the couch blew in a zillion pieces and nothing was left but ashes.

"I'm guessing they did" he answered nervously. They were both separated now, one to the right and the other to the left. Each one ran for their own weapons, and motioned back to them.

"What do you want here?" Roy asked fiercely.

"Oouuhhh, the seemingly leader pouted. Seems like someone is a little too angry for the interruption" he teased.

Then one of the others moved and clapped his hands towards them clearly using no circle. "Edward !?" Riza said actually said actually to herself but was heard by the leader.

"Not really missy, my friend here has his power, in fact we all here have others power… guess who I am?" he said clapping his hands as well towards them.

A reddish light flashed through the room and made contact with the wall, it exploded.

"Kimble?!" Roy answered more to himself again.

"Exactly Mustang, and guess what, we replicas want to kill you two" he answered as he laughed manically.

Everyone seemed to have a disturbance with the newly couple lately. They were destroying the house completely, at the point that the roof was gone, and then they noticed the worst. It was raining. Roy saved his gloves as well as he could from the pouring water. Riza then started the shooting in mid-air, some got minor shots, that wouldn't kill them but the next one would. They encountered each other in the floor.

"Riza, would you like to marry me?"

"What?!" she shouted as she shot another, guys seemed to be growing from the ground.

"Well, it's just… you know with the gun incident, that wasn't what I truly wanted to say"

"Ohh really?" she actually answered with a hint of nice time to ask´

"Well you know I feel less nervous now"

"Why could it be?... if I say no, you'd probably go out there and get yourself killed"

"I hadn't really thought about that" he said in a not very promising tone.

"Ill tell you what, if we come out of this one alive…I will"

"Fine" he answered as he barely skipped on guy that resembled perfectly to that new Ice guy.

He quickly shoved his gloves out and made a perfect shot, to roast the newbie.

There were barely any left, but those were only the good ones.

Specially the Kimble one. He was going insane on everything. But something seemed strange about him, he was only after Riza. So if anyone was after Riza he would be after them. He went through many men, most of them died without putting a hand on him, others died anyways inflicting a minor scratch.

He finally got to her aid, which she barely needed, she was taking it fine until the guy snatched the gun out of her hand. And got way to close to her. That's when Roy reacted; he threw the guy across the room and helped her up.

Suddenly, he charged at him and smashed him in a wall; meanwhile Riza was looking for ammunition, since she ran out of it. She couldn't find it through all the pieces of wood and roof scattered across the floor. Roy charged back at him until they both fell to the hole missing from the window in the second floor.

"Roy " Riza screamed as she moved towards the stairs.

When she got down stairs, almost all the military was there, well the very well known guys, all that Riza could think was _I'm standing in the middle of half of the military in PJ´s while everyone is wearing a uniform._

She was brought back of her thoughts when she heard Roy yelp.

"Are you ok?"

"I think I'm fine, I just kinda broke my arm"

The military had already taken care of the rest of the guys, so there was not many left of to do. Except…

"Where's the guy?" Roy asked desperately.

Everyone pointed to a bloody figure with the fence going through him. He was dead.

"So…?" he looked calmly at Riza now.

"What?" she asked not having a clue what he was talking about.

He brought himself to his feet, with his arm hanging loosely next to him, just to kneel again in front of her.

"Will you marry me?"

Riza looked around her, half the military was there in her front yard all their attention in her, since when? Who knows? A fact was precisely there, and in front of her was _the_ fact. The only man she had grown to love more than her father. And he was asking for her hand in marriage.

She stared at him in astonishment.

"Of course" She answered leaning in to a tight hug.

Every applauded even the fuhrer was there and he could care less for those damn rules these two were a true exception.

**end**

Hope you liked it ... please review


End file.
